Un juicio contra la curiosidad
by LDGV
Summary: – Videl Satán, este tribunal la encuentra culpable por el homicidio de Son Gohan–exclamó el juez. De ser una heroína, se convirtió en una criminal. Y todo por sólo querer saber la verdad. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Un juicio contra la curiosidad**

– Videl Satán, este tribunal la encuentra culpable por el homicidio de Son Gohan–exclamó el juez ante la audiencia incrédula–por lo que se le sentencia, a quince años de prisión en la penitenciaría de la ciudad–después golpeó con fuerza el escritorio con su martillo, Videl sólo suspiró ante la resignación.

Un par de policías la sujetaron por sus brazos, para sacarla de la sala de la corte. Ahí estaba ella, Videl Satán, la que fue alguna vez la heroína de Ciudad Satán, la hija del campeón mundial de las artes marciales. Por culpa de su curiosidad, un joven murió. Ella no quería matarlo, sólo deseaba averiguar si sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vio la cara impactada de sus amigos. Su padre había puesto a su disposición al mejor abogado para su defensa, pero a pesar de eso no logró su cometido. Los barrotes de una celda, la esperan con impaciencia. Pero todo esto comenzó, por culpa de su curiosidad de desenmascarar a un superhéroe en específico.

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes antes<strong>

Las patrullas de la policía tenían rodeado todo el edificio de la alcaldía, dentro se encontraba el señor alcalde retenido por un grupo de terroristas. Como era de esperarse, las autoridades policiales utilizaron a sus mejores unidades a su disposición. Pero eso no era suficiente, hacía falta llamar a una persona más...a Videl Satán.

La justiciera adolescente abandonó las lecciones en su escuela, para partir de inmediato hacia el municipio. Usando su nave amarilla a toda velocidad, no tardó mucho en llegar a la zona en cuestión. Allí, fue informada con más detalle sobre la situación. Un grupo terrorista a cambio de la liberación del alcalde, exigía que su líder fuera liberado de la cárcel donde se encuentra encerrado, de lo contrario, mataría al alcalde.

Un grupo especial de policías, entraría para rescatar al alcalde mientras Videl entraría sola por la parte trasera del ayuntamiento. Varios francotiradores los cubrirían desde los techos de los edificios aledaños, mientras ingresaban. Se sabía que había un total de dieciséis hombres fuertemente armados, y que se sospechaba que habían instalado explosivos muy potentes por toda la estructura de la municipalidad.

Ante esto, la operación de rescate comenzó.

* * *

><p>Los estudiantes permanecían en sus asientos, Ireza leía en voz alta un párrafo de un libro de texto. Gohan a su lado, miraba por la ventana algo molesto. Habían pasado más de quince minutos desde que Videl se fue, la policía la llamó para ayudar al alcalde secuestrado. Y él por supuesto, quería ayudarla con su personaje llamado…El Gran Saiyaman.<p>

Pero, al pedir permiso para ir al baño–lo cual sólo era una excusa para salir de la clase–la maestra de historia le denegó el permiso. Ante esto, tuvo que quedarse en el salón sin poder salir.

– Y desde entonces, esta ciudad le tiene un gran respeto a Mr. Satán, el héroe que nos salvó a todos de Cell–dijo Ireza terminando su corta lectura.

– Muy bien Ireza, puedes tomar asiento–la rubia así lo hizo–Gohan, por favor continúa con el párrafo siguiente–le pidió la educadora.

Pero Gohan no contestó, sólo continuaba mirando por la ventana.

– ¡Gohan! –Gritó al ver que no le respondió, el chico se sobresaltó al tener a su profesora en frente– ¡no sé en qué estás pensando, pero quiero que prestes más atención a la clase y leas el párrafo siguiente!

– Sí profesora–respondió apenado, pero molesto en el fondo por no poder salir.

Todos aguardaron silencio, mientras el chico se puso de pie y dijo en voz alta y clara:

– Como forma de agradecimiento hacia nuestro salvador, la Ciudad Estrella Naranja cambió su nombre por el de Ciudad Satán, para que nunca sea borrado de nuestra memoria que gracias a él, todos estamos con vida…y que el malvado Cell fue castigado por sus crueles actos.

El timbre del receso sonó, y la clase se dio por terminada. Mientras muchos salían para comer algo, Gohan corrió hacia la azotea de la escuela donde se transformó en El Gran Saiyaman, y sin perder más tiempo se fue para ayudar a Videl…sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Tal como lo planearon, la policía y Videl entraron por caminos separados al ayuntamiento. Videl por detrás, entraría sola mientras los policías distraían a los terroristas, para que ella fuera por el alcalde para sacarlo. Había entrado por una ventana, después de haber escalado por la pared trasera del edificio. Usando los anchos ladrillos como peldaños, logró subir hasta el cuarto piso y desde allí se escabulliría hasta hallar al alcalde.<p>

Al escuchar pasos cerca de ella, se ocultó dentro de un armario lleno de implementos de limpieza. Videl dejó la puerta parcialmente abierta, para mirar hacia el exterior. Desde su escondite observó a uno de los terroristas, el cual usaba una ametralladora de fuerte calibre. Videl abrió la puerta lentamente, y aprovechando que estaba de detrás de él.

Rodeó el cuello del criminal con sus brazos, y con su mano le tapó la boca para que no gritara. Ella lo asfixió pero no con la intención de matarlo, sólo para dejarlo inconsciente temporalmente. Al tener neutralizado al criminal, lo arrastró hacia el armario y lo escondió dentro. Por lo que observaba, en los pisos inferiores había pocos hombres, eso indicaba que la mayoría debe estar custodiando al alcalde.

Completamente desarmada, ya que no le gustaba usar armas, subió por unas escaleras donde escuchó a más hombres. Fue cuando se escucharon una serie de disparos en los pisos inferiores, Videl supuso que se trataban de los oficiales de policía enfrentándose con los criminales. Dos hombres corrieron hacia las escaleras, lugar donde estaba Videl.

Al no tener dónde esconderse, esperó por el primero que apareciera. Cuando esto pasó, el primer terrorista apuntaba su ametralladora hacia el frente. Eso lo aprovechó Videl para sujetar el cañón del arma, y usarlo como palanca para tirar al hombre por las escaleras. El segundo delincuente al verla de inmediato le disparó, la chica por milímetros evadió las mortales balas.

Ella se lanzó a los pies del sujeto, desde esa incómoda posición logró desestabilizarlo levemente, rápidamente se lanzó de nuevo contra él para embestirlo. Ambos en el suelo forcejearon, ella le dio un manotazo a su cuello acompañado de numerosos golpes a la cara. Después de acabar con el segundo hombre, en una decisión que luego lamentaría por ser estúpida. Videl al escuchar los gritos ahogados del alcalde, corrió hacia la habitación. Y cuando abrió la puerta, se vio rodeada por muchos hombres apuntándole a la cara. Por su impulsiva acción, se convirtió en otro rehén.

– Pero miren quién es–dijo el que al parecer está al mando de todo–pero si es Videl Satán, la hija de Mr. Satán.

– Hay muchos policías abajo, y están subiendo las escaleras–dice otro delincuente.

– ¡Qué importa, déjalos que vengan!–exclamó–tenemos a nuestro seguro de vida frente a nosotros, ellos jamás se atreverán a hacer algo que ponga en riesgo a su pequeña heroína.

Sus compañeros asintieron.

– Y ahora que lo pienso, podemos pedir mucho dinero a cambio de Videl–dijo sonriente.

– ¡Este es el departamento de policía de Ciudad Satán, ríndanse están bajo arresto! –Se escuchó a pocos metros de ellos– ¡liberen al señor alcalde!

– ¡Si lo quieren vengan por él! –Gritó antes de disparar un poco hacia los oficiales de la ley–amarren a la chica a una silla–les ordenó.

Mientras Videl era sujetada por fuertes sogas, ella maldijo mentalmente por no poder hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Desde las alturas, las sirenas de la policía se veían pequeñas. El Gran Saiyaman, aterrizó en el techo del ayuntamiento. Gohan sentía el ki de Videl, al parecer estaba inmóvil ya que no se movía de su lugar. Entró por una puerta en la azote del edificio, y bajó las escaleras donde vio a muchos policías atrincherados.<p>

A lo lejos vio a Videl atada a una silla al lado del alcalde, y a uno de los criminales apuntándoles con una ametralladora. Inesperadamente uno de los terroristas lanzó una granada al piso, con dirección a los policías. De los cuales algunos retrocedieron a tiempo, mientras otros se quedaron en su lugar por la impresión de tener un aparato explosivo a su lado.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, el superhéroe enmascarado se tiró a la granada cayéndole encima, esta vez no había tiempo para su curiosa presentación. Segundos después ésta detonó, pero nadie salió herido. Gohan había amortiguado la onda expansiva con su cuerpo, neutralizando la explosión. Los terroristas asustados abrieron fuego, pero sus balas se aplastaban al tocar el cuerpo de Gohan.

El Gran Saiyaman les disparó una corriente de aire generada por su ki, eso arrojó por los aires a muchos de los criminales. Rápidamente él llegó hacia los rehenes y los liberó, el alcalde se lo agradeció pero la ojiazul sólo le dio una mirada de molestia. Ella estaba furiosa, este granuja con casco ridículo había hecho el trabajo que le correspondía a ella.

Los policías tomaron al alcalde y lo sacaron rápidamente del lugar, mientras Gohan acababa fácilmente con los demás hombres restantes. Minutos después todos estaban en el suelo, el alcalde estaba a salvo y la situación controlada completamente. Todo estaba bien, menos el enojo de Videl.

– ¿Quién diablos te dijo que vinieras?... ¡este es mi trabajo no el tuyo!

– Pero señorita Videl, yo sólo quiero ayudarla–respondió Gohan.

Ella caminó hacia él firmemente, y lo tomó por su ropa para bajar su rostro al nivel del suyo.

– ¡Yo no te necesito! –vociferó enfadada–antes de que aparecieras, yo sola me las arreglaba muy bien.

– Aún así me preocupo por su seguridad, no quiero que la lastimen–debajo de la visera de su casco, se podía ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del héroe.

– ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –respondió.

Lo que no notaron por discutir, fue que uno de los terroristas se levantó y sacó un control remoto de entre su ropa.

– Tal vez no logramos lo que queríamos, pero por lo menos me llevaré a ustedes dos al infierno conmigo–él sonrió al presionar el botón.

Gohan reaccionó rápido y tomó a Videl en estilo nupcial, y se elevó por los aires saliendo por el techo. Milisegundos después, las cargas de C-4 regadas por todo el ayuntamiento, explotaron destruyéndolo todo. Los escombros salieron por el aire, cayendo sobre todos los vehículos y personas cercanas al lugar.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, Gohan sujetaba a la chica del cabello con coletas. Todo pasó tan rápido, que ella no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a las nubes. La ruda Videl vio maravillada las nubes que la rodean, nunca antes se había sentido así. Volar con la libertad de un ave, sin tener que usar una ruidosa máquina voladora.

Lentamente Gohan la llevó de regreso al suelo, hasta que los pies de él se posaron con firmeza. Los periodistas no tardaron en rodearlos, buscando sus primeras impresiones por lo acontecido hace poco. Los micrófonos rodeaban a Gohan, quien se mantenía en silencio. Pero la primera pregunta, no fue para él.

– ¿Señorita Videl, qué se siente ser salvada por El Gran Saiyaman? –preguntó un periodista.

– ¿Es cierto que hay un romance entre ustedes? –cuestiona otra corresponsal.

– ¿Qué siente al estar en los brazos del Gran Saiyaman? –le preguntan a la chica de ojos azules.

Videl de inmediato se soltó de los brazos de él, y molesta les gritó:

– ¡Entre este tonto y yo no hay nada!... ¡y no más preguntas! –respondió, aunque no aceptó que le gustó estar cerca del enmascarado.

– Bueno yo me voy, adiós–dijo el superhéroe al salir disparado hacia el cielo.

Una furiosa Videl, se retiró momentos después con destino a su escuela. Pero mientras volaba de regreso, pensó en un pequeño lunar que vio en el cuello del héroe. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, al recordar a su sospechoso número uno. Si lo miraba con detalle, tal vez resolvería el misterio de quién es El Gran Saiyaman.

* * *

><p>Cuando Videl entró en el salón, fue recibida por el maestro de matemáticas. Para luego ir a su asiento, donde como siempre Ireza quería saber todos los detalles de lo que pasó. Pero al voltear vio a un temeroso pero sobre todo agitado Gohan, entonces disimuladamente no lo perdió de vista.<p>

Las clases continuaron con su marcha normal, hasta que estas terminaron por completo. Videl vio a Gohan guardar sus cosas en su mochila amarrilla, para después despedirse de todos y abandonar el salón. La hija del campeón mundial de artes marciales, lo siguió de cerca hasta verlo subir por las escaleras que conducen directa y únicamente, hacia la azotea de la escuela.

Cuando abrió la puerta de golpe, él ya no estaba, había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Videl miró en todas las direcciones, pero no lo vio. Pero en lugar de estar molesta, estaba feliz porque tal vez sus suposiciones son ciertas. Una sonriente Videl regresó por las escaleras, sólo tenía que probar lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

><p>Su habitación parecía una agencia de detectives en miniatura, fotografías del Gran Saiyaman y de Gohan estaban pegadas por todas partes. Vídeos de seguridad, documentos policiales, testimonios de testigos, entre otras cosas. Videl tenía toda una colección de pruebas que parecen señalar a Son Gohan, su compañero de clase, el chico que sacó calificaciones perfectas en los exámenes de ingreso, el joven nerd que saltó ocho metros en el aire para atrapar una pelota de béisbol, como el ridículo héroe auto nombrado como El Gran Saiyaman.<p>

¿Pero cómo probar su hipótesis?

Tenía que haber una forma para hacer que Gohan, confesara o se delatara a sí mismo como El Gran Saiyaman. Videl había notado que siempre al finalizar las clases, Gohan se iba hacia la azotea y como ella pensaba, él se iba volando a casa. Era única manera de explicar, cómo regresaba a casa y cómo asistía a la escuela desde tan lejos.

Mientras veía todas sus evidencias, se le ocurrió la posible respuesta. Sólo tenía que esperar al momento indicado, para revelarles a todos que Gohan era El Gran Saiyaman.

* * *

><p>El siguiente día de clases, llegó y se fue como era de costumbre. Gohan una vez más se fue a la azotea, de donde se iría volando a casa. Pero no fue como pretendía, Videl quien había salido antes de clases lo esperaba. Un confiado Gohan por su prisa por volver a casa, no se percató a tiempo de la presencia de Videl. Ella se había escondido en la azotea, y en el momento justo en que pretendía volar ella salió de su escondite para acorralarlo.<p>

– ¿Videl? –dijo un nervioso Gohan, el cual estaba parado en el borde del techo.

– ¿Dime Gohan, qué pensabas hacer?–preguntó confiada y sonriente.

– Pues…pues, yo sólo miraba el paisaje–alegó apresuradamente, mientras se frotaba su nuca.

– No te creo nada, más bien pienso que estabas a punto de hacer otra cosa–ella se le acercó, hasta estar cara a cara con Gohan.

– ¿Algo cómo qué? –pregunta sonrojado por tenerla tan cerca de él.

– Algo como volar Gohan, te ibas a ir volando a tu casa–lo acusó triunfante ante un atónito Gohan.

– Pero eso no es posible, las personas no vuelan–dijo ante la acusación.

– Vamos Gohan no soy tonta, todo señala una cosa…tú eres El Gran Saiyaman–señaló.

– ¡Qué dices, eso no es cierto! –Contestó muy nervioso– ¡tienes que estar confundida!

– Ya no tiene caso que lo niegues, todas las pruebas lo indican, cada vez que tú desapareces aparece El Gran Saiyaman y viceversa, tu voz y la de él son iguales, tienen la misma estatura, el mismo físico, sin mencionar esto–ella lo tomó por su cara, para doblársela y mirar el pequeño lunar que tenía en el cuello–El Gran Saiyaman tenía un lunar en el cuello, el mismo lunar que tú tienes Gohan, el misterio está resuelto.

Videl completamente extasiada por su victoria–como ella lo veía–vio a un Gohan sudar como un pollo en una rosticería, pero él continuaba diciendo que está equivocada. Videl aumentó la presión sobre él, y al estar parados en el borde de la azotea, ella colocó sus manos en el pecho de Gohan. Por un instante, sintió lo tonificado que estaba Gohan. Ella contuvo sus impulsos femeninos, y continuó con su plan.

– Pero si quieres una prueba sólida, puedes hacer algo ahora mismo–ella sonrió confiada.

– No entiendo–alegó Gohan.

– Volar Gohan, volar–ella lo empujó hacia el vacío– ¡vuela Gran Saiyaman, vuela! –grita.

Videl esperaba una de dos cosas: que Gohan flotara en el aire o que volara deteniendo su caída. Ella no le quitó la mirada de encima durante su descenso, la preocupación cruzó su cara cuando no lo vio hacer ninguna de las dos cosas que pensaba. Ella lo vio caer de lleno contra el duro suelo, él rebotó un poco antes de permanecer inmóvil en el piso.

La hija de Mr. Satán, parada en la azotea vio como muchos estudiantes corrían y rodeaban a Gohan en el piso. Ella había empujado a alguien desde la cima de un edificio de veinte pisos, altura más que suficiente para matar a una persona. Pero eso no era lo que esperaba, Gohan era el superhéroe, él debió haber volado o flotado. Pero eso no pasó, Gohan cayó con fuerza. Mucha sangre salía de su cabeza, y se encontraba inmóvil, casi muerto.

– ¡Dios mío, qué alguien llame a una ambulancia! –Ángela la pelirroja, gritó mientras lloraba sin control.

– ¡Ohh por el amor de Dios, Gohan! –Ireza tiró sus libros al suelo al ver a su amigo en el piso, bañado en sangre.

– ¡911, esta es una emergencia! –Shapner solicitaba ayuda por medio de su teléfono móvil– ¡envíen una ambulancia a la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja!

– ¿Pero qué pasó?... ¿acaso se suicidó? –preguntó un maestro al ver a Gohan.

– ¡No, yo vi que alguien lo lanzó desde el techo! –señala hacia arriba, una estudiante.

– ¡Miren todos, hay alguien en la azotea! –gritó otro estudiante, arriba se divisaba una figura.

Varios maestros y alumnos corrieron hacia arriba, otros permanecieron con Gohan mientras tanto. El director de la preparatoria, abrió de golpe la puerta y todos miraron atónitos al ver quién era. Videl permanecía como una estatua, ella estaba en estado de shock y con lágrimas en los ojos. Temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, era como un indefenso conejo.

Shapner no creía lo que veía, la chica que le gusta estaba aterrorizada. Apenas audibles eran sus susurros, ella decía cosas como…lo maté, no puede ser, pero si él es El Gran Saiyaman. Tales palabras eran más que acusatorias, el director llevó a Videl a su oficina mientras los paramédicos recién llegados, atendían al adolescente.

– No hay nada que podamos hacer, ha muerto–un paramédico cubrió a Gohan con una sábana blanca–hora de la defunción, a las catorce horas con doce minutos.

La policía quienes no creyeron en un primer momento lo sucedió, se apersonaron a la preparatoria. Donde iniciarían con su debida investigación forense, además de arrestar a la sospechosa. La prensa no tardó en enterarse de lo ocurrido, nadie creía que la hija de Mr. Satán, la heroína de la ciudad, haya empujado a alguien desde el techo de su escuela matándolo.

Una oleada de periodistas la acosaron, cuando salió esposada de la escuela para ser llevada a una patrulla, y de allí a la estación de policía. Videl desde el interior del auto de la ley, vio como el cuerpo de Gohan era subido a la ambulancia que lo llevaría a la morgue de la policía. La patrulla arrancó, llevándosela.

La joven pensaba que todo era una pesadilla, y pronto descubrió que era real.

Ella había matado a un compañero de clase, ella había asesinado a Son Gohan.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron y ella permanecía dentro de la sala de interrogatorios, el reloj en la pared, una mesa junto a dos sillas, y un vaso de agua, eran toda la compañía que tenía. No sabía nada de su padre, en qué momento pasó de ser una héroe a una asesina. Pues tal vez cuando se le ocurrió esa brillante idea de probar que Gohan, era el héroe enmascarado. La puerta se abrió y varios hombres entraron, dos eran policías y uno era su abogado defensor contratado por Mr. Satán.<p>

– Señorita Videl, vamos a dar inicio con el interrogatorio–dijo un veterano detective–como la ley lo indica, su abogado estará presente durante la sesión.

– Esto tiene que ser un error, se suponía que él debía volar–respondió aunque los demás, creyeron que estaba delirando.

– Bueno, comencemos–el policía encendió una pequeña grabadora de audio–sabemos que usted fue sorprendida en el escena por muchos testigos, los cuales afirman que usted decía repetidas veces que lo había matado… ¿por qué mató a su compañero de clase?

– No respondas Videl–interrumpió el abogado–esa pregunta sugiere que afirmativamente ella es culpable, pero eso sólo lo podrá decir un tribunal.

– Bueno reformularé mi pregunta, dime Videl–habla el detective– ¿qué estabas haciendo en la azotea de la escuela antes de que Gohan cayera?

– Estaba hablando con él–dijo la ojiazul.

– ¿Sobre qué exactamente?

– Yo le decía que sabía que él era El Gran Saiyaman, y que tenía pruebas que lo confirmaban.

– ¿Pruebas de qué tipo?

– Fotos, vídeos, testimonios, además de un lunar en su cuello, yo lo encaré para que confesara.

– ¿Y de qué manera lo hiciste?

– Mi plan consistía en obligarlo a usar sus poderes, por eso lo empujé para que volara pero él no voló y se estrelló contra el suelo–Videl lloró de nuevo.

– Eso se puede considerar como una confesión–dijo el otro policía.

– No, su respuesta fue debido a la presión que ustedes ejercen sobre ella, está claro que la señorita Videl está afectada por lo ocurrido, y por eso desvaría diciendo incoherencias–reacciona el abogado.

– Señorita Videl, el psicólogo de la estación en los próximos días le hará un estudio psiquiátrico, por el momento es todo–él dijo.

Los policías habían revisado la habitación de Videl, descubriendo todo lo que tenía sobre Gohan y el superhéroe. Ellos creyeron que ella había perdido la cordura, por su obsesión por descubrir la verdadera identidad del enmascarado, para ellos era ridículo relacionar a un chico como Gohan con El Gran Saiyaman.

La pobre había perdido un tornillo, pensaron los oficiales.

* * *

><p>En la morgue pasaba una revolución, el cuerpo de Gohan era retirado del edificio por encargo del fiscal de distrito, para ser trasladado a la Capital del Oeste. Los oficiales de la ley, no comprendían el porqué de dicha acción, eso sólo entorpecería la investigación criminológica. El fiscal alegó que el cuerpo del joven, había sido solicitado por la mujer más influyente del mundo. Bulma Briefs.<p>

La científica decía ser la madrina del fallecido, y al tener un mejor laboratorio forense a su disposición, pidió que el cuerpo fuera llevado a la policía de la Capital del Oeste. Con muchas dificultades al final se logró, y el cuerpo de Gohan fue llevado a su nuevo destino para su debido análisis forense.

Mientras eso pasaba, en todos los canales de televisión de Ciudad Satán. Se informaba sobre la acusación formal hacia Videl, por el homicidio doloso de su compañero de clases. La gente estaba impactada, no creían que la joven justiciera de la ciudad, quien horas antes había ayudado en el rescate del alcalde, haya matado a una persona al empujarla desde un alto edificio.

Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de la población dudaba sobre la capacidad mental de la mujer. Ya que ella continuaba alegando que lo hizo, porque creía que Gohan era El Gran Saiyaman. Pero al conocer la obsesión de la chica con el enmascarado. Y al no tener acceso a Videl, la prensa se abalanzó sobre su padre, el campeón.

Mr. Satán confiaba en la inocencia de su hija, pero no supo cómo responder ante la pregunta de que si Videl había perdido la cordura por creer que ese joven, era el superhéroe de casco naranja con antenas. Pero curiosamente, no se conocía casi nada de la familia del fallecido, sólo que ésta vivía muy lejos de la ciudad, y la prensa desconocía su ubicación. Además que Bulma, dijo que se haría cargo de los costos funerarios, y que ella hablaría por la familia quien no quería salir a luz pública en medio de su dolor.

Las semanas pasaron, y las evidencias fueron analizadas. Luego de un mes de pesquisas, el juicio contra Videl comenzaría, era un proceso donde no sólo sería juzgada por su crimen, sino que también, sería un juicio contra la curiosidad. La curiosidad por saber la verdad.

* * *

><p>Todos tomaban sus asientos, el fiscal, el juez, la acusada, el jurado y demás espectadores. Este sería el juicio del año en la ciudad, y nadie se lo quería perder. Bulma en persona se encontraba en el juzgado, ella venía en representación de la familia del fallecido.<p>

– Esta corte entra en sesión–el juez golpeó con su martillo el escritorio–el fiscal puede iniciar con su argumento.

– Gracias señor juez, para nadie es un secreto la increíble ayuda que la señorita Satán le ha dado a la policía de esta ciudad durante años, pero no les parece peligroso poner a una chica joven que aún no se gradúa de la secundaria, ha realizar trabajos de un policía–objetó el fiscal–y por estar rodeada de tanta violencia y crimen, ella pudo haber sufrido una psicosis en la cual su mente creó la paranoia de que este inofensivo estudiante de secundaria, era en realidad un superhéroe enmascarado, y para demostrarlo según ella, debía lanzarlo desde el techo de su escuela para verlo volar, y al final la pobre víctima pagó con su vida–dice el fiscal en voz clara y fuerte–señores miembros del jurado, esta es una clara prueba de que la mente de la señorita Videl no está bien, ella merece descanso y ser alejada de toda la violencia de las calles, por eso yo solicito para ella, la prisión como forma de sanción por sus acciones.

– Gracias señor fiscal, es su turno abogado–el defensor de Videl, tomó la palabra.

– Tal como lo dijo el señor fiscal, la señorita Videl ha demostrado una gran convicción al ayudar a la policía, tan así que ella se ha convertido en toda una detective a su joven edad, ella sola investigó y encontró pruebas que le sugerían que ese joven sí era El Gran Saiyaman, fue por eso que decidió poner a prueba sus sospechas, ella no lo mató con las intenciones de hacerlo, fue un lamentable accidente, con lo sucedido ella se percató que estaba equivocada–Videl lo miró con molestia, la hacía ver como una chica loca–por eso solicito que no sea encarcelada en prisión sino en una institución para el cuido mental…por el momento es todo.

El abogado se sentó y Videl le susurró enfadada:

– Se supone que debes demostrar que no lo maté por gusto, y no mostrarme como una loca.

– Tienes que entender, nadie va a querer que ese chico era El Gran Saiyaman, ni siquiera yo lo creo, así que es mejor que te manden a una institución mental, a ser encerrada en prisión por homicidio.

– Pero yo tengo pruebas que lo demostraban.

– Tales pruebas sólo eran conjeturas, y al final te equivocaste–le dice al oído– ¿si él era El Gran Saiyaman como dices, por qué no voló cuando lo empujaste?...compréndelo Videl, es mejor ir a un sanatorio que a la cárcel.

El juicio continuó su marcha, y llegó el momento de entrevistar a los testigos.

– ¿Díganos joven Shapner, qué fue lo que vio cuando llegó a la azotea de la escuela después de ver el cuerpo sin vida de Gohan?

– Vi a Videl en la azotea, ella susurraba que lo había empujado.

– ¿Cómo describiría usted el estado mental de la señorita Videl en el momento?

– Perturbada, temblaba mucho parecía ser otra persona, tenía una mirada temerosa.

– ¿Usted cree que Gohan era El Gran Saiyaman como ella dice?

– Honestamente no, Gohan nunca demostró mucha fuerza física menos volar por los aires, aunque en un partido de béisbol saltó ocho metros, pero eso sólo fue una vez y fue por casualidad.

– ¿Cómo trataba Videl a Gohan durante las clases, era agresiva con él?

– No, yo nunca vi que lo maltratara ni que lo insultara, por eso me sorprende mucho lo que pasó–responde el rubio–en mi opinión, se llevaban bien.

– Gracias, es todo por ahora–dice el fiscal.

Más testigos fueron entrevistados, tanto por la parte acusadora como por la defensa. Al final, se le concedió a Videl dar una declaración a todos los presentes, antes que el jurado se retirada a deliberar.

– Sé y reconozco que cometí un grave error, yo Videl Satán enfrente de todos los aquí presentes admito que empujé a Son Gohan, lo cual le ocasionó la muerte–ella habla con mucho valor–pero aunque todos me crean loca, no lo soy, estoy en total control de mis facultades mentales y puedo jurar en nombre de mi madre fallecida, que Gohan sí era El Gran Saiyaman, no sé por qué no voló pero él pudo haberlo hecho, además les pregunto a todos los aquí presentes…¿dónde está El Gran Saiyaman ahora, por qué no aparece?...no les parece extraño que él haya desaparecido desde que Gohan murió, pues a mí sí, y eso demuestra que los dos, son la misma persona–Videl no dijo nada, todo lo que tenía que decir ya lo dijo.

El jurado deliberó y le comunicó su decisión a la corte, el juez lo dijo en voz alta y clara:

– Videl Satán, este tribunal la encuentra culpable por el homicidio de Son Gohan–exclamó el juez ante la audiencia incrédula–por lo que se le sentencia, a quince años de prisión en la penitenciaría de la ciudad–después golpeó con fuerza el escritorio con su martillo, el caso estaba terminado.

Los policías se la llevaban por el corredor, cuando una de las puertas de la corte se abrió y alguien inesperado apareció.

– Hola, el defensor de los inocentes ha llegado–dijo mientras hacía su típica presentación– ¡yo soy El Gran Saiyaman!

Todos se quedaron callados, sobre todo Videl. Bulma desde su asiento sonrió, y pensó que ya era hora de que él apareciera, la farsa ya tenía que terminar. El héroe la liberó de sus esposas y sin que la policía lo detuviera se la llevó lejos de allí, hasta que abandonaron la ciudad por completo. Aterrizando finalmente en un lugar montañoso, y lleno de animales.

– Te pido perdón por no aparecer antes, y por todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa…me parece justo antes de explicarte todo, debería revelar mi verdadera identidad para demostrar que siempre tuviste la razón.

El héroe se quitó su casco, y la boca de Videl se abrió al ver al supuesto muerto frente a ella.

– ¿Gohan, pero cómo?... ¡yo te vi morir!

– Una simple caída nunca me mataría, simplemente fingí mi propia muerte.

– ¿Fingiste todo este tiempo?

– Sí.

Gohan le explicó detalladamente lo ocurrido, cuando ella lo acorraló con la verdad y lo empujó, él no voló porque sino demostraría que ella tenía razón. Así que se dejó caer, pero al ver a tanta gente alrededor de la escuela, se lesionó a sí mismo para crear heridas por el supuesto impacto contra el suelo. Además gracias al entrenamiento que su maestro verde le dio sobre la meditación, pudo disminuir sus latidos hasta casi hacerlos indetectables por lo que estaba muerto y vivo al mismo tiempo. Cuando se lo llevaron a la morgue, aprovechó un descuido del patólogo para llamar a Bulma, para que lo sacara de allí y luego le explicó la farsa que había creado. Después Bulma envió a la policía, un falso informe forense sobre la supuesta autopsia de Gohan.

– Comprendo que estés molesta, yo soy el culpable de todo este embrollo por eso vine para sacarte de todo esto, te prometo que nadie nunca sabrá que esto pasó.

– ¿Pero cómo podrías hacer tal cosa, no es posible regresar el tiempo?

– Sí es posible, yo te diré cómo…con eso–él le señaló siete esferas anaranjadas que brillaban.

– ¿Qué son?

– Sólo mira.

Gohan parado enfrente de las esferas, invocó al dragón Shenlong y el cielo se oscureció ante su presencia. Videl vio incrédula a la criatura enorme frente a ellos, pero Gohan sin temor se le dirigió.

– Shenlong, te pido que por favor regreses el tiempo justo al instante exacto en que Videl y yo estuvimos en la azotea de la escuela, hace un mes.

– Ese deseo es muy fácil de cumplir–sus ojos brillaron, y todo a su alrededor se retorció, para cuando los dos abrieron sus ojos, estaban en el lugar donde todo comenzó. Allí estaban los dos, parados al borde del techo de la escuela, con un empujón la gravedad se los llevaría.

– ¿Cómo es posible todo esto?

– Hay mucho que debo decirte, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

– Aunque no vaya a la cárcel, eso no quiere decir que te perdone por todo lo que pasé–ella le recriminó.

– Lo entiendo, pero debe haber algo con lo cual pueda compensar lo que pasaste.

– Pensaba decirle a todos que eras El Gran Saiyaman, pero al ver que todos me creían loca eso ya no lo pienso hacer.

– ¿Entonces?

– Quiero volar, como tú lo haces…sentirme libre de las ataduras de la gravedad…quiero ser ligera como una pluma, quiero que me enseñes a volar.

– ¿Sólo eso?

– Sólo eso–ella se volteó para irse, pero él la sujetó.

– Hay algo que quiero hacer, cuando lo haga tienes derecho a abofetearme si lo crees conveniente.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Esto–él la tomó por su rostro con sus manos, se le acercó y la besó–tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida–le susurró–ahora puedes abofetearme–sonrió.

Él cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, un golpe que nunca llegó.

– Mañana después de clases, comenzamos con mis lecciones, quiero volar cuanto antes–Videl corrió y se fue de allí tan rápido como pudo.

Gohan se quedó parado allí, sonriendo despegó hacia su casa. Videl desde una ventana de la escuela lo vio irse volando, y mientras sonreía pensó en que tal vez debió abofetearlo. Ella negó con su cabeza, libre de toda culpa y cadena caminó fuera de la escuela. Su curiosidad la llevó a descubrir la verdad, pero también, le demostró que debajo de su aspecto de chica ruda hay una mujer con sentimientos.

"_La próxima vez que me bese, sí que lo voy a golpear_"–pensó y se detuvo en seco–"_¿acaso dije la próxima vez?_".

Ella se encogió de hombros, ella presentía que sí habría una próxima vez.

**Fin**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
